Autocompasivo
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alfred nunca estuvo en un estado más deplorable, su novio había roto con él y no sabía cómo volver a ser feliz… UsUk, insinuaciones FrUk, insinuaciones GreciaxJapón y algo de UsxJapón. Universo alterno.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, la idea la he sacado de un cartel de Cuánta razón.

Personajes: Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos), Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Kiku Honda (Japón), Francis (Francia)

Summary: Alfred nunca estuvo en un estado más deplorable, su novio había roto con él y no sabía cómo volver a ser feliz… UsUk, insinuaciones FrUk, insinuaciones GreciaxJapón y algo de UsxJapón. Universo alterno.

**Autocompasivo**

Estaba tirado en su cama con miles de papeles de hamburguesas a su alrededor, algunas bolsas de comida chatarra desperdigadas y llenas de hormigas, además de varias cintas de vídeo muy tristes, como si con eso quisiera volver a encontrar el sentido, saber que su vida era mejor que la de otros… Pero no funcionaba. Tomó una fotografía de su mesita de noche, era él junto a un chico de cabello oscuro, ambos abrazados y sonrientes, vestidos con kimonos coloridos para uno de los festivales típicos japoneses que tanto gustaban a Kiku.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta enredarse en los vellos faciales de Alfred, hacía muchos días que no se afeitaba ni hacía caso alguno a su aseo personal, era patético… Kiku había terminado con él, le había confesado que en el tiempo en que él había ido a ver a sus parientes a Estados Unidos se había hecho cercano de un chico griego de su salón y habían acabado totalmente enamorados el uno del otro.

Fue aplastante, se sintió débil y estúpido, la vida era tan injusta con él ¿por qué debía ser así? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Kiku nunca lo apreció… Debió ser eso, Kiku nunca se dio cuenta de todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer por él… Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, de saberlo nunca se hubiese ido ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía, le era imposible… A la mierda, ¡su vida apestaba! Él no era más que una pobre víctima del destino y…

Escuchó el timbre, con una ligera sonrisa se levantó a duras penas, había engordado mucho últimamente, pareciera que todos esos músculos que antes tenía tan duros y marcados se hubieran derretido formando bolsas en su abdomen. Tomó el paquete que hace solo un momento le habían ido a dejar, estaba envuelto en papel marrón y tenía forma rectangular, Alfred no era precisamente un fanático de los libros, pero luego de la ruptura había estado viendo unos cuantos de autoayuda, este no era la excepción, lo había visto en uno de esos mercados de internet y pensaba que era justamente lo que buscaba.

Sonriendo comenzó a desenvolverlo, encontrándose con la portada de color azul celeste como sus ojos que decía con letras negras: "Como ser feliz por Stephen Fry. Éxito garantizado". Se sentó nuevamente en la cama junto a la pila de libros sobre cómo sobrellevar una ruptura, se mordió los labios con ansias y finalmente lo abrió…

…Pero en la primera frase solo habían dos frases escritas en negro con una tipografía simple. "Deja de auto compadecerte y serás feliz." "Utiliza el resto de este libro para escribir pensamientos interesantes y dibujar"… ¡Tenía que ser una puta broma! El libro era muy grueso, no podía ser lo único que tuviera escrito. Repasó las páginas cientos de veces pero no había error alguno, el resto de las páginas estaban en blanco.

Tiró al otro lado de la habitación el libro y se metió en la cama, se puso en posición fetal para tratar de dormir, cosa que últimamente lo había costado bastante. Las oraciones en ese libro le martillearon la cabeza toda la noche, incapaz de pensar algo más ¿sería realmente eso lo que le faltaba? A media noche no pudo más y se levantó, volvió a mirar la foto de ambos, cuando las frases volvieron a él, dándole la reflexión final.

Tiró la fotografía con todo y marco, abrió las ventanas y arremangándose el pijama sucio se dispuso a hacer el aseo, para cuando acabó ya estaba amaneciendo, el nuevo día estaba empezando, con él el resto de su vida. Se duchó y arregló, seguidamente salió de casa, encaminándose al gimnasio donde se inscribió.

Durante algo más de un mes estuvo yendo día tras día sin descanso, en poco tiempo ya tenía de vuelta su antigua figura que hacía babear a muchas mujeres, pero su corazón seguía con aquel espacio sin llenar… Hasta ese día. Volvía trotando del gimnasio a su casa luego de ducharse en el recinto, con el bolso de deporta colgando de su hombro y una sudadera gris que decía "United States" con letras fosforescentes, pero entonces, cuando paró a hacer estiramientos escuchó un grito, muchas groserías desde un callejón cercano.

Cuando se acercó vio a dos rubios, uno de ojos verdes y enormes cejas acorralado contra la pared, siendo él quien soltaba aquellas palabras soeces, a su vez el otro rubio de ojos azules con el cabello algo más largo tenía una mano en la camisa contraria y la otra tomando al muchacho de acento inglés de las caderas con cara de "te gustará…". Tardó casi media hora para sacar al tipo de encima, llevándose del lugar al otro chico.

Cuando se alejaban, el joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas luego de putearlo un rato alegando que no necesitaba de su ayuda le dijo su nombre y entre dientes le agradeció, diciendo que el tarado que casi lo viola era un ami-enemigo de la infancia llamado Francis. Arthur, el de ojos verdes, conversó un poco más con él antes de definitivamente separarse, con la promesa de volver a encontrarse en forma de un papel con su número telefónico en la mano estadounidense.

Cuando Alfred volvió a casa tomó el libro que hace tiempo había comprado y del que se había decepcionado al principio, pegó el número de teléfono en una página y lo encerró con un corazón, comenzando a escribir.

"Nuevo y querido diario… Hoy he conocido un chico. Solo ha pasado un día, pero estoy seguro que es el correcto, pero si llega a no serlo…"

Lo pensó un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"…no quedará más que seguir adelante."

**-Fin-**

Link del cartel: : / / w w w . cuantarazon 744528 / para - ser – feliz (Unan los espacios)

Hace poco volví a escribir mis fics (Es que he estado escribiendo, pero es un original Uu), llevo la mitad de un pedido PrUk que me hicieron hace tiempo (Tengo los pedidos por orden de llegada todavía), y un fic de Halloween en proceso que me esforzaré por tener listo esta semana, espero lo hayan disfrutado, bye =)


End file.
